Gambar
by piru cululu
Summary: Sungguh judul yang sederhana sekali, ya? Di sini diceritakan Mello dan Near sedang menggambar dengan asyik. Sayang, gambar mereka jelek... Kalau sedang senggang, atau minat baca, selahkan baca. Tapi jangan lupa kasih review! XD
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Gambar. Judul yang sangat sederhana sekali, ya?

Disclaimer : Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ohba

Sediki OOC.

* * *

**Gambar**

Di panti asuhan Wammy House, terlihat Mello dan Near sedang asyik belajar menggambar bersama anak-anak yang lainnya. Watari berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat gambar anak-anak. Watari tersenyum senang melihat gambar yang bagus-bagus. Sayang, saat melihat gambar buatan Mello dan Near, senyuman di wajah Watari langsung menghilang yang digantikan oleh wajah yang pucat.

"Mello, itu gambar apa?" tanya Watari penasaran. Mello yang sedang serius menggambar menjawab pertanyaan Watari dengan mantap, "Coklat!".

"Coklat? Kok kayak *******?" sindir Near.

PLAAK!!

"Berisik! Ini coklat! Coklat!" Mello yang tersungging, maaf, tersinggung tanpa ragu menampar pipi Near. Near yang kesakitan, menangis sambil berlari ke arah L yang sedang asyik memakan kue kejunya.

"Huweee~! Kak L! Mello nakal! Dia nam-" belum selesai ngomong, perkataan Near langsung disangkal oleh Mello, "Fitness! Fitness! Eh, fitnah!"

"Mello, tadi saya lihat, lho." Ucap L dengan mulutnya yang berlumuran krim kue.

"Ha-Habis dia menghina gambarku, sih! Padahal gambarnya juga jelek!"

"Eh, gambarku sangat artistik! Beda dengan gambar coklatmu yang sungguh abstrak."

"Heh? Emang kamu gambar apa!? Tikus!?"

"Gajah."

"…………………"

'Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah.'

Kata-kata itu terus terulang-ulang di hati Mello yang sedang bengong menatap gambar Near yang katanya 'sangat artisik'.

"Ga-Gajah?" Mello memastikan perkataan Near.

"Iya, gajah. Masih belum jelas? G.A.J.A.H!!"

'Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah. Gajah.'

Lagi-lagi terulang.

"Apa katamu!? Itu gajah!? Apa asyiknya gambar gajah!? Jelek lagi!"

"Eh, enak aja! Gajah itu enak!"

"Enak!? Emang kamu pernah makan!?"

"Nggak pernah!"

"Kalo gitu kenapa kamu gambar gajah!?!"

"............."

"???"

"So-soalnya kalau lihat gajah aku teringat L."

"!?"

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Halo!! Salam kenal, saya Cululu! Ini pertama kalinya Cululu bikin fanic Death Note. Jadi kalau jelek* ceritanya terlalu pendek, mohon maaf. Mohon review dan bantuannya. THX!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Gambar**

Disclaimer : Takeshi Obata en Tsugumi Ohba.

Fanfic : Cululu

Summary : Pelajaran menggambar hari ini tambah ancur berkat pidato singkat dari Near dan ancaman dari Watari. Bahkan L harus masuk rumah sakit karenanya. Apa sih yang menyebabkan L masuk RS?

--------------------

**.Gambar.**

**.Chapter 2.**

--------------------

TRANG!!

"Ga-Gajah?" L menjatuhkan garpu kuenya, "Saya mirip gajah?" L syok dan mulai terbengong-bengong ria. Mello protes sambil menunjuk L, "Lihat perbuatanmu Near! Sekarang L syok berat, tuh!"

"Tapi emang mirip, kok..." Timpal Near pelan. Mello masih nggak percaya, "Hah?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau keadaan fisiknya yang mirip, 'kan? Yang mirip itu sifatnya."

GUBRAK!!

L terjatuh dari kursinya. Watari buru-buru menyelamatkannnya; menyelamatkan kursi yang nyaris menyusul L jatuh, "Ups. Hampir aja kursi tercinta ini ikut jatuh." Dahi L mengkerut, Ia kesal sekaligus kecewa karena baru mengetahui bahwa Watari jauh lebih cinta terhadap kursinya daripada L sendiri. Near memain-mainkan ujung rambutnya dan berbicara datar tanpa emosi, "L mau dengar alasanku?"

L buru-buru duduk kembali sambil memakan es krim coklat dimangkuk sesendok demi sesendok, "Mau."

Near berdehem kecil dan memulai pidatonya [halah], "Gajah selalu ingat. Mirip L yang selalu ingat hal apa saja."

"Ooooh! Gitu, toh!" Spontan orang-orang yang mendengar pidato singkat dari Near baik secara sah maupun tidak sah, secara halal ataupun tidak halal, atau secara legal maupun ilegal mengangguk-ngangguk berjamaah.

"Near, kamu bikin saya salah sangka. Saya kagum." L memuji Near sambil memakan es krim coklatnya yang membuat wajahnya belepotan sekarang. Mello yang melihat wajah ancur L cuma bisa sweatdrop sambil komentar dalam hati, "Justru aku yang kagum, kok bisa-bisanya kamu nggak malu walau wajahmu belepotan es krim."

Suasana ruangan menjadi gaduh."Tenang semuanya! Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran menggambar kita!" Watari mengingatkan. Namun hasilnya nihil. Anak-anak masih tetap ribut entah memuji-muji Near, menyombongkan hasil gambar bokep buatan sendiri, nyanyi-nyanyi lagu Klorofil Band, nonton anime Death Laptop keras-keras, malah ada yang cium-cium foto Dewi Semangka, Dewi Apel, dan Dewi Pisang. Watari kehilangan kesabaran dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam...

"DIAM SEMUANYA! ATAU SAYA AKAN BERNYANYI!!"

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING....

Anak-anak terdiam. Tubuh mereka bergetar ketakutan mengingat kejadian Watari bernyanyi dulu.

**-Fla****shback-**

"Anak-anak, sekarang pelajaran menyanyi. Saya akan mengajarkan lagu baru. Jadi tolong dengarkan baik-baik." Watari bersiap-siap untuk menyanyi. Dan...

"**Biar kata kau mirip Buaya; Bagiku kau tetap Luna Maya. ****O-Oh~. I LOVE YOU BEIBEH!!**"

Suara Watari ancur!! Efek suara nyanyian Watari : burung-burung yang lagi terbang pingsan berjatuhan, mobil-mobil tabrakan, pocong yang lagi lompat-lompat jatuh ke selokan, Planet Mars menjauh dari bumi, dan hal-hal mengerikan lainnya.

-End of Flashback-

"………….." Anak-anak masih terdiam ketakutan, Matt yang dari tadi belum muncul di fanfic ini nggak jadi protes ke author, Near kabur ke WC dengan alasan 'ada panggilan alam', Mello sembunyi di kulkas, sedangkan L? L keselek waktu makan es krim coklatnya. Keselek, keselek sendok es krim maksudnya. "UHUK-UHUK-UHUK!!"

"Astaga, L!? Kau tidak apa-apa!?" Watari heboh, "Matt, telpon ambulans!" Matt buru-buru nelpon ambulans. Watari menenangkan anak-anak yang lagi mondar-mandir heboh karena nggak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Mello keluar dari kulkas dan langsung nyeret L keluar rumah dibantu Near yang udah kembali dari WC.

Namun, karena tubuh mereka ber-2 masih kecil-kecil, menyeret tubuh L keluar rumah saja udah susah setengah mati. Apalagi Wammy's House itu besar banget. Bisa membayangkan mereka lagi tersiksa?

10 menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka ber-3 sampai di depan pintu rumah. Pasti Mello dan Near capek banget tuh. Saking capeknya mereka ngelantur, "L! Jangan mati dulu L! Kamu belum mulai ikut syuting sinetron Ayat-Ayat Kematian! Jangan mati L!" L cuma bisa meronta-ronta nggak jelas karena keselek. Suara sirene mobil ambulans mulai terdengar, membuat ke-2 pahlawan cilik ini kembali bersemangat. Akhirnya L berhasil dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Apakah L akan selamat? Apakah author akan digebukin para pembaca? Kita nantikan cerita selanjutnya!!

**~Bersambung.**

A/N note :

Cululu : Akhirnya update juga setelah hiatus yang cukup lama!

Mello : Apanya yang cukup lama? Lama banget tau! Sampe Matt kebelet pingin tampil!  
Matt : Iya! Terus, kok aku cuma muncul dikit!?

Cululu : *cuek* Bagi yang telah review sebelumnya, makasih banyak! Maaf reviewnya nggak bisa dibalas. Tapi review chapter ini akan kuru usahakan balas.

Mello : Oi, author! Dengerin!

Cululu : *cuek lagi* Makasih yah dah baca, review dong??

Near : *nglempar puzzle ke kepala author* Author sarap!!

L : Awas saja kalau di chapter berikutnya saya mati, eh, meninggal.

Cululu : Hehe *kabur*


End file.
